The Runaway
by Ashley Culp
Summary: Bella's step-father Phil has always been abusive but this is the last straw, Bella runs away she's had enough. What will happen when her and some other runaways come across Jasper Hale in the woods one day?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at me when I talk to you!" screamed Phil, as I ran down the hallway and into my bedroom. "Go away you low-life free loader!" I screamed as I tried to slam my bedroom door in his face. But, he was to fast, he caught the door just as it was about to close. He swung me around and pinned me against the wall. I struggled and tried to get out of his hold, but he is a lot stronger than me. "I said look at me!" he demanded again. I slowly lifted my head and glared at him. "Good Bella, now are you going to say sorry for what you did?" he said as he grinned wickedly at me. "No, I didn't do anything wrong." I said while trying to keep from screaming, that would only make things worse for me. "Yes you did, I got a call from your school counselor today, they said that they had noticed you had some bruises on your arms." 

"You told them that I hit you didn't you!" "You little liar, you know that you're the one who causes all of this, if you could just be a good teenager and keep your smart ass comments to yourself, you wouldn't have those bruises." He yelled as he shook me. 

I braced myself I knew it was coming, just as I started to try and put my head down, his fist came flying towards my face. I could hear the blood vessels in my cheek burst as his fist came in contact with my cheek. The force of the blow knocked me to the floor. I tried to control my crying, I didn't want to give Phil the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. He stood over me laughing like the monster he was. He finally asked me if there was anything I had to say to him now, I kept my head down, hiding the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to say I was sorry. But, not this time. I was not going to apologize for something he did. 

I finally pulled myself up from the ground, and slammed and locked my door before he had the chance to hit me again. I walked into my bathroom, finally starting to calm down. I turned my bathroom light on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was horrified by what I saw. I had a purple and black bruise that was spread from just underneath my right eye, to right above my upper lip. This was by far the worst injury Phil had ever caused. He growing more brutal with each incident. 

He was the most disgusting, low-life I had ever met. He didn't love my mom, I had always known that. I just didn't know how bad he really was till it was to late. My mom of course was a different story, she was hopelessly in love with Phil. She doesn't see all the things he does. In the last month alone he has cheated on her multiple times, hit me, stolen her money, and practically gambled our entire savings away. She is blinded by love. This is never going to stop, I thought as I washed off my face. This was never going to get better, it was only going to get worse. I thought about my options. I knew I couldn't live like this anymore, in fear. I laid down on my bed to think about what I could do.

Just as I was starting to get up I heard Phil in the garage rummaging around for something. "No, oh please no." I whispered to myself as I pressed my ear up against the wall to listen more carefully. Renee wouldn't be home from work for another three hours, there was no one to stop him. I could hear him was talking to himself, I could just barely make out what he was saying. "She thinks she can lock me out, well lets just see about that." When I realized what was about to happen, I backed away from my wall slowly and quietly as I could I rushed to pack up all my things. I snuck as quietly as possible into my mothers room, and stole all the money I could find. After that I snuck out the back door and headed for the woods, fully aware that I would never see anyone from my hometown, Grass Valley, Oregon, ever again. I smiled after all it was a small price to pay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update!! But, its quite a long chapter a lot longer than the first one so enjoy!!**

**Holla to all my friends at Twilighters Anonymous Forums!!**

**Emilie, Tina, Deb, Mandy!!! HOLLA!**

**And a special HOLLA to my bestest buddies autumn and Lorene who I forgot to Holla originally I lob u guys dont b mad b glad!!**

__________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

It was starting to get dark, I quickened my pace. I would have to find somewhere to stay the night. I had been hoping that I would come across a gas station, that I could stay at through the night. But, I was having no luck with that plan. There were no gas stations for at least another twenty miles, and I didn't want to walk that far in the dark. Especially since there was a thunderstorm moving in. I figured the best place to stay would probably be under the trees, they would at least give me some protection from the rain. I walked into the forest that edged the highway that I was walking along.

About fifty feet into the woods, I found a nice big and tall oak tree. It looked like it would be a good enough shelter for the night. I climbed up the tree about halfway and found a branch that was quite wide. I carefully took off on of the jackets I was wearing and tied one of its sleeves around the branch and the other sleeve to my arm. I didn't like the fact that the only thing keeping me from falling if I rolled over in my sleep was this jacket, but it was the only thing I had, and it would have to do. I carefully put my backpack down near the trunk of the tree and looped one of its straps around a knob in the tree, hoping that it would hold it in place if it stormed. I laid down on my stomach and wrapped my arms around the branch, locking my fingers. I slowly concentrated on relaxing individual groups of muscles in my body, and soon I drifted to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

_Alice's POV_

I walked up the stairs following Jasper. I knew that I had to do it soon, but I just couldn't figure out how. I know that Jasper could feel that something bad was going to happen, and that made this all the harder. He walked into our room, but I kept going, I had to talk to Edward and Carlise as soon as possible. I walked into Carlisle's study, glad that they were both in the same room. I tried to focus on singing Breakeven in Chinese in my head so Edward couldn't tell what I was thinking.

"_Carlise, I wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to go hunting with me tomorrow morning?_" I said trying to hide the fact that there was an hidden motive behind my request.

"_Sure, Alice, I would love to go hunting with you tomorrow_." Carlise replied obviously taken back by my request.

"_What about you Edward_?" I asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"_I guess I could use a few mountain lions_." he said smiling. "_I'll go ask the others if they want to come_." Edward said as he was walking towards the door.

"_NO!!" _I screamed lunging at the door, to keep him from leaving.

Both Carlise and Edward were looking at me like I was crazy. Dang now how do I make them think this is just an ordinary hunting trip!

"_Um, I mean no they can't come, I just wanted it to be us, you know a bonding trip_?" I said hoping with every ounce of my being that they actually believed that excuse.

"_Oh, okay it'll just be us then, I'll go and tell Esme_." Carlise said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"_Ok, then we'll leave around eight then, okay_?" I said to Edward as I passed him on my way out.

He just nodded and still looked at me with that bewildered look on his face. I smiled as I walked down the hallway to me and Jasper's room. Ok, I thought to myself phase one complete. Now for the hard part, telling them. I took in a deep breath when I reached the outside of the bedroom door. Now, I just have to pretend that nothings wrong for a few more hours. Easy enough I thought to myself, I had already been pretending for a long time.

________________________________________________________________________

_Edward's POV_

Alice was up to something and I knew it. She was making quite an effort not to let me hear any of her thoughts. She kept translating every song one by one on the Script's new album, into every language in the world. It was beyond frustrating. I knew it had something to do with the way she had been acting over the last few months. It has been on the top of poor Jasper's mind every day for the last seven months. I can't believe she hasn't even told Jasper what is wrong. I would have guessed that she would definitely told Jasper before Carlise and I. But, yet I could hear Jasper thinking worried thoughts in the room down the hall. The only possible conclusion I had come up with for her recent behavior was whatever was bothering her, had to be about Jasper, it was the only conclusion that fit all the signs she was giving. But, the harder question was what about Jasper was bothering her so much? Maybe, she had a vision and she knew something bad was going to happen to him. I really didn't have any idea what could be wrong with her and Jasper. She had been acting normal enough around him, except she was being a lot more secretive, that was for sure. I'm definitely going to find out what the hell is going on tonight, when were hunting. Alice was going to tell me, whether she liked it or not.

________________________________________________________________________

_Jasper's POV_

I sat on the edge of the bed watching Alice pack for the hunting trip.

"_Are you sure you have to go alone_?" I asked for the seventh time. I couldn't understand why she didn't want anyone else to go.

"_No, that's okay, I really want to spend some bonding time with Carlise and Edward_." she said as she picked up a backpack to put some clothes in.

I could tell she was using that as an excuse, but I didn't wan to pressure her into telling me why she really wanted to go without me. She had been acting strange enough without me interfering with her actions.

"_Okay, but I'll miss you_." I said as I came up behind her, twirling her around so she was facing me.

"_I'll miss you too." _she said looking down.

But, I could tell there was a certain tone to her voice one I had never heard before. It sounded like she was uncertain. I'm sure I had just imagined it, what would she have to be uncertain about? Missing me? That was out of the question, of course she would miss me. I smiled at her and walked back over to the bed. Yes, I had just imagined it, I decided. But, there was still a voice in my head that was screaming that I didn't.

______________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

I awoke, just as the sun was starting to rise in the sky. I slowly remembering, how high up I was tried to unlock my fingers, which by some miracle had stayed together through the night. I carefully sat up _"Ouch" _I whispered to myself, realizing how sore I was. Sleeping in a tree, definitely didn't do any good for my back or stomach, which were now aching. I untied my jacket from the branch, and put on my backpack. Slowly I began climbing back down the tree. When I finally made it to the ground, I looked up surprised at how far up I had climbed last night. The spot where I slept had to be at least seventy feet off the ground. Wow, I'm a better tree climber than I thought. The sun had just began to climb up in the sky when I reached the highway.

I had walked about twenty miles yesterday, which was more than I had expected. I continued walking for about a hour, when I came across a sign. It said that it was only ten miles to Moro, my next destination. I decided there was no rush, so I was just going t walk at a slow pace, enjoying the view, and the quiet.

_Two Hours Later_

As, I walked into the bustling town of Moro, Oregon, I got some strange looks from the people I town. I guess I should have thought more about how to enter the town without making anyone suspicious, the last thing I wanted was for someone to call the cops. I could not go back home, ever. I couldn't let it happen. I'd rather die. I walked down a side street, trying to avoid unnecessary attention. I saw a public library at the end of the street. That would be a good place to lay low. But, as I approached the entrance, I saw two girls in the alley, looking at me. I could tell they noticed how shabby my appearance was. You wouldn't think just one day in the wilderness would do much, but It does. My pants were covered in dirt, from walking, and falling in the mud, and my shirt had rips in it from where it had caught on the tree. I looked away, even though I could tell they were still staring. I hurried towards the entrance, I was almost in the door when I felt something grab my arm and pull me aside.

"_Ahhhh!! Let me go!!" _I screamed struggling to get away. One of the girls from the alley, had grabbed me.

"_Shut Up, you idiot_!!" the dark-haired girl said to me. "_You're going to get us caught_!" she said pulling me into the alley where the other girl still stood.

The girl let go of me when we were about halfway down the alley way, safe from being seen. I had no idea what was going on, but I intended to find out.

"_What the hell was that for I demanded_?" looking straight at the one who had grabbed , and glancing at the other girl, who I could now tell had blonde hair.

"_I was just helping you, so watch your mouth_!" the dark haired girl said angrily.

"_How?" _I asked now confused, she was helping me?

The girl let out a sigh, "_The librarians_" she said looking up at the building "_they look for runaways, they would have turned you in."_

"_Oh" _I said, realizing that she had just saved me. "_Thank you, so much_." "_But, how did you know?" _I said warily.

"_What? That you're a runaway?" _she and the other girl laughed. "_Well when you're a runaway yourself you recognize the signs, and judging by the sight of you, I'm willing to bet you a newbie." _she said still laughing.

"_Is it that obvious?" _I replied joining in there laughter.

"_Sort of, but don't worry we'll teach you the ropes." _the girl said gesturing to herself, and the blonde. "_I'm Emilie, and this is Tina by the way_." Emilie said smiling.

"_Hey_" the blonde, whose name I know knew was Tina said. This had been the first time she had talked since I had been in her presence. I guess she was shy.

"_Hey Emilie, Tina. I'm Bella." _I said looking down the alley at a makeshift house that I just noticed.

"_Come on, Bella, let's go get something to eat_." Tina said as she started walking down the alley, back towards the street, "_I'm starving." _

"_Me too, let's go!" _I said already starting to follow her and Emilie. I had a gut feeling that we were all going to be great friends.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, once again I'm so sorry for the wait!! I'm going to try to update every Sunday!**

**But, please review!! It help s motivate me to write!! So if you want a new chapter faster…REVIEW!!**

**Especially since you took the time to read this far, what's another 10 seconds to review it?? lol**

**Come on click the little button you know you want to!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is, sorry its so short, I've been really busy! **

**This is dedicated to Emilie who basically black mailed me into finishing this lolz Emilie BTW hand Jasper over lmao !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, to my friend Autumn who basically demanded to be a character and pushed me to write. **

**I love you guys !!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

_Tina's POV_

"_I don't know about this." _I said to Emilie just before she grabbed onto the girl's arm.

"_It'll be fine, don't worry." _She whispered back, while grabbing the girls arm, and dragging her into the alley.

I let out a sigh, and backed away from Emilie who was now yelling at the girl. Obviously Emilie didn't remember what had happened last time she took interest in another runaway. Everyone had ended up hurt. And, I didn't want to take chances of that happening again. Ever. I watches Emilie talk to the girl, uninterested. I let my mind wander to that night.

_*Flashback*_

Emilie, Rosalie, and I had just stolen our dinner from the local farmer's market. It had been a pretty much normal day up to that point. We were celebrating Rosalie's anniversary. She had been staying with us for exactly one year now. We were all friends, but Rosalie and Emile were especially close. They were the book definition of best friends. We were walking down the alley next to the Town Hall when I heard guys laughing.

"_Hey guys, shhhhh , be quiet for a sec, do you hear that?" _I said straining to hear the commotion.

"_Oh, no." _Emilie whispered, when she recognized the voice, "_Rose, it's him."_

It was quiet for what felt like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

"_I don't care," _Rosalie said starting to walk again, _" were over and he know it."_

Emilie looked at me a shrugged, and started to walk again.

_*End of Flashback*_

Looking back I know I should've stopped them. I knew something wasn't right. I had felt it, and I just let them go. And, now I hated myself for doing so.

________________________________________________________________________

_Autumn's POV _

I looked over my shoulder, trying to see if the monster that was chasing me was still behind me. How can he be so fast? I asked myself, when I saw that he was only a few feet behind me now. I had always been the star runner of the track team, at school. I had only been a runaway for about five months, I didn't think I was that out of shape yet. That's why when I had been corned by the pale-skinned monster, I had thought I could out run him. Now, I was realizing just how pointless running had been. He moved faster than anything I had ever seen. I turned a corner in the alleyway, but as I turned my foot caught on a garbage can and I tripped. _"Ahhh!" _I screamed as I fell down onto the cold, hard pavement. I hesitated before I looked up, I knew what I would see, and I really didn't want to. Finally I lifted my head up and looked up above me. What I saw, shocked me. It was the monster, or what I had thought was a monster at first. He was so….beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful, I had never seen anything like it, he was pale, he had spiky, dark hair, and his skin sparkled in the faint sunlight that was escaping down into the alley . I gasped in shock. He smiled and crouched down by me.

"_Hello, my dear," _he said while smiling, _"why in such a rush?'_

"_I…I…and you and…I…I..thought…"_ I tried to explain myself all at once.

"_You, thought?, Thought what?" _He said still dazzling me with his smile.

"_That, that…" _I stuttered, god I thought get it together! He's going to think that you're a idiot! Just as I was gathering my thoughts together, another person jumped off the roof of the building above me. I screamed when he landed two inches away from me.

"_..new one, lets not play games here." _he said as he stood next to the beautiful dark haired one .

"_I'm sorry, it won't happen again." _he said scratching at his impossibly dark hair sounding ashamed.

"_It's okay, your forgiven, now lets get to it." _he said turning towards me.

"_Okay." _the beautiful dark haired male said as he slide down into a crouch in front of me.

I was frozen in shock, I didn't know what was happening until it was to late.

The next thing I felt was something sharp and cold cutting into my neck.

I let out a scream then like magic I was consumed by fire.

________________________________________________________________________

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I felt was a twig in my hair. It was tangled up in the strands of hair, hair that seemed to have grown a foot. I looked around. I had expected to be outside, what with the annoying twig and all, but I was laying on a soft, luxurious bed with fluffy, orange down pillows underneath my head. The t.v. in front of me was turned to American Idol and I watched intently. The judges had just finished discussing Adam Lambert when the door opened and one of the new men from last night, the "new one". He looked at me a moment before he leaned over. "_Good morning, dear_. _How are you doing?" _I just stared, not at him but at his very reflective sunglasses. _"Ehmagawd!" _I squealed, in a beautiful, twinkling voice I'd never heard before. "_I'm so….pretty!" _My hair was gorgeous, gleaming, long, and slightly darker than I remember. My blue eyes had turned almond shapes and my lips were perfectly puffy. _"Ya you are." _the man agreed, looking slightly embarrassed. It took some will power, but I finally took my eyes away from my reflection and studied this strange man. He wasn't really a man. He had to be in his late teens or early twenties. His dark hair was darker than black and the spikes were perfectly arranged. His lips were pulled half-down half-up, like he was trying to smile and frown at the same time. His eyes were brown, but with a golden tint to it. His skin was pale white and hard as stone, but I couldn't make myself pull away. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, but I made myself look away. I wouldn't allow myself be hurt again. After what happened with Mark…I shuddered. I wouldn't let myself think about what had happened with him or why I had to run away. I looked down at my arm out of habit and saw what I was wearing. I couldn't help myself. I had to squeal. I was wearing a purple three-quarter sleeve top with a deep v-neck. I was wearing dark-washed denim jeans with the tip of a black boot peeking out. I didn't stop to think about how my sweatpants and hoodie had turned into this high fashion, designer outfit. _"Do you do that a lot?" _The handsome man replied. _"Um. Ya," _I admitted, expecting myself to blush, but it never came. _"What's going on?" _I asked. He sighed. _"I guess you'll have to find out eventually. My name's Emmett," _he paused_. "Emmett Cullen. I'm a…I'm a vampire." _He stopped and looked at me. He was serious, I could tell by his expression. And surprisingly I didn't care. I was somehow in love with Emmett, even though I'd barely known him for half an hour. Seeing that I was ok with his news, he gave me a big grin and started talking again. _"I ran away from home. Everyone there was so happy, so in love. Well except for Edward, but he's ok with that. When I saw you last night, lost and alone..I don't know. I felt something that I'd never felt before. First, I thought I was just..err…thirsty. I hadn't hunted in over two months. So I talked to my friend, the other man you met last night, and he gave me the ok to kill, and I went for it. You were fast, though, and that made me want you even more for some reason. As you remember, I lured you in, sorry about that by the way, and just bit. I was going to drank till you did, but then I looked in your eyes. I saw strength, sadness, maybe a little sympathy, but you didn't seem angry or scared, even at your death bed. I felt myself wanting to talk to you and just..be with you, so I stopped drinking. Now you're a vampire. My vampire. I guess you could say it was love at first bite ." _He smiled and chuckled the cutest laugh. Now that I looked at him again, his skin seemed to glow. _"Come on my dear, lets hunt," _my he said still smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok guys sorry it took me so long to update!! I'm going to be able to update more often now.**

**Oh and for those of you who are confused Rosalie is just a human in my story she isn't a vampire and never will be in my story.**

**So do you want me to update soon?? Then review !!!**

**X's and O's **

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow two chapter, two days in a row! You lucky ducks! Lol**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; again tho its not the longest but still !**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_Alice's POV_

"_Carlise, Edward?" _I said as I walked into the living room, "_you ready to go_?"

"_Yes, Alice, just let me go say goodbye to Esme ." _Carlise said as he ran up the stairs, leaving me and Edward alone together.

"_So, where's Emmett? I haven't seen him around lately." _I said glancing towards Edward.

Small talk with him was becoming increasingly difficult lately. He can tell that I'm acting as he says _"weird" _but, he can't figure out why. Ha-ha Edward, if you only knew., I thought. He shoot a death glare at me.

"_Not funny Alice."_ he snarled.

"_Oh, I disagree, you see making you mad is my favorite hobby." _I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him.

He growled at me.

"_Ooooo, I'm sooooooo scared." _I laughed.

He turned away from me.

"_So, you never answered my original question, where's Emmett?" _I asked again, trying to do my best to conceal my laughter. I didn't want him to be mad now. I wanted to enjoy my last few hours that I had with him.

His face was grave, as he turned around to look at me again.

"_What?" _I asked realizing that he was serious, _"What happened?"_

"_You, seriously don't know do you?" "You've been to worried about keeping you little secret haven't you?" _he sneered at me, letting disgust into his tone. _"Emmett's gone Alice, he ran away three days ago. He left us a note, and if you hadn't of been working so hard to keep your little secret from all of us, you would've seen it and we could've stopped him. It's all you fault." _he yelled, glaring at me all the while.

I was speechless. Edward never blamed me for anything, and if he had, he'd never come right out and said it to my face before. Emmett was gone? He ran away? Why? Hundreds of questions were running through my head at once. How could I have missed this? How come no one told me sooner. It was all my fault Edward was right.

"_Edward, I'm….I'm…" _I tried to find the right words, "_so sorry, I should've seen this, your right its all my fault." _I said, feeling as if my world had been attacked.

"_I know you should've,"_ Edward said, his voice like ice. "_and yes it is, you fault." _he turned back around and walked out of the room.

"_Edward, wait no don't go, I'm sorry." _I yelled after him. I felt as if I was about to cry, even tho I knew it was impossible. I sat down and rubbed my temples, this makes everything so much harder. I wish I didn't have to do this tonight. But, I had to, after all I had promised. I heard Carlise talking to Esme upstairs, he had just said goodbye. Great so soon, I wonder if I should put off leaving for another hour. No, I couldn't I had to leave by eleven tonight, I had a plane to catch.

"_Alice are you ready?" _Carlise said as he came down the stairs, "_Edward has already left." _

"_Yes, I'm ready, let's go." _I forced a smile and got up. As we ran out the door and jumped across the river, I turned around and looked at the house, it was the last time I was ever going to see it.

_*Three Hours Later*_

I had already ate two mountain lions, and three bears. I was stuffed, I couldn't believe Edward and Carlise could stand to eat anymore. But, to my surprise they were still hunting, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. I walked into our cabin, we owned multiple cabins all around the world for our more lengthy hunting trips, and also, for vacations. We were in Canada at the moment, although I had wanted to go hunting in Russia tonight, I had been out voted. O' well I guess I could make sure Edward and Carlise were as happy as possible before I had to tell them. As I thought about telling them, I looked down at my cell phone, I had 5 missed calls, I smiled to myself, I knew who the calls were from. I grabbed my phone and walked outside, I looked around Edward was about twenty miles away, to far for him to hear me or my thoughts for that matter. And Carlise was farther away than he was. I dialed the all to familiar phone number and waited for an answer. On the third ring I heard his voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hello, darling" _He said his voice like bells _"have you left yet?" _

________________________________________________________________________

_Edward's POV_

I was about to break the neck of a moose, when I heard something strange. It was Alice. It couldn't be, I thought to myself. She had to be at least twenty or more miles away. This was by far the farthest I had ever been able to hear her thoughts. I focused on her voice, making it become clearer, until I could hear her thoughts perfectly. She was on the phone. With another male, and it wasn't Jasper. I focused more on hearing the conversation, instead of her thoughts about it.

"_Alec, my love" _Alice said _"I have got to tell them before I leave." _Alec? Alec from the Volturi? Why would Alice be referring to Alec as my love? _"I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." _Alice said, I could hear the longing in her voice. _"Yes, I miss you too." _she said _"I'm sorry, I have to go they could be back any minute. I love you Alec, with all my being and don't you forget it." _Alice said before she said bye and hung up. Alec, Alice loved Alec? When did this happen? How? It all hit me at once, all the pieces fit together all at once. Alice had been sneaking over to Voltera and staying with Alec. She was leaving Jasper, for Alec. That's why she hadn't told Jasper what was wrong. He was wrong. How could Alice do this to him? How could she leave him for Alec? I raced north to go tell Carlise. I found him by a lake close to Alaska.

"_Carlise, I know what's been wrong with Alice." _I yelled at Carlise breaking his concentration from a caribou that was about fifty feet away.

"_Really? Did she tell you" _he asked turning to face me.

"_Well not exactly, I was somehow able to hear her thoughts, from twenty miles away.."_ I started only to be cut off by Carlise.

"_Really?" _he said the shock in his voice was dominate _"Twenty miles? That's the farthest you've ever been able to read, correct?" _He said sounding utterly amazed.

"_Yes, Carlise but that is beside the point." _I said cutting him off before he could go any further. _"Alice, is leaving Jasper." _I watched Carlisle's face turn to shock then gradually fade to horror.

"_What? Why?" _he said still looking shocked.

"_She's leaving him for Alec, apparently she's been sneaking around with him for awhile." _I said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"_Alec?" _Carlise said, _"as in Jane's twin Alec?" _

"_Yes." _I simply replied. Looking at Carlise who know looked as if he might faint, even tho I knew that was impossible.

"_Are you sure?" _he whispered, apparently he was going to have to hear it from Alice herself.

"_Absolutely positive, now let's go talk to Alice, she better be in the mood to explain things." _I said trying to hide the anger in my voice, but I wasn't doing a very good job at it. I was furious, How could Alice just rip apart our family like this? For the second time. She had already caused us to loose Emmett now she was about to take herself away? Jasper wouldn't let her, he will follow I know he will. How could she do this to us.

"_Yes, lets." _Carlise said as he started running back toward the cabin. I turned around and ran behind him. This is going to be one hell of a night I thought to myself as I passed Carlise.

________________________________________________________________________

**So what didja guys think hmmm??**

**Well I'd love to know!!! So REVIEW !!………………..please???………**

**X's and O's **

**Ashley **


End file.
